Tamao und der Geist von Weihnacht:
by NagisaTamaoFanNumberOne
Summary: Am Heiligen Abend erhält  Suzumi Tamao  ungewöhnlichen Besuch.


**Inhalt: **Am Heiligen Abend erhält Suzumi Tamao ungewöhnlichen Besuch.

**Disclaimer****: **Die ganzen Charakter von Strawberry Panic sind nicht von mir (leider muss ich dazufügen).

Als Suzumi Tamao an diesen Mittag in der Kantine auftauchte, sah sie alles andere als glücklich aus.

Den ganzen Tag hatte sie schon nach ihrer besten Freundin Aoi Nagisa gesucht. Aber egal wo sie gesucht hatte; sie hatte sie nicht gefunden.

Da es schon kurz vor der Essenzeit war, hatte Tamao ihre Suche aufgegeben und entschieden, ihren Freundinnen Konohana Hikari und Nanto Yaya Gesellschaft zu leisten.

"Alles in Ordnung, Tamao-San?" fragte Yaya, die den traurigen Ausdruck auf den Gesicht ihrer Freundin bemerkt hatte.

"Mir geht es gut. Danke für die Nachfrage, Yaya-San."

"Du solltest nicht traurig sein, Tamao-San." warf Hikari ein, die nun ebenfalls besorgt ausschaute. "Heute ist Heiliger Abend und da sollte jeder glücklich sein."

Tamao sah kurz von ihren Teller auf und blickte ihre beiden Freundinnen an.

Für einen Moment überlegte sie. Dann erzählte sie den Mädchen von ihren Sorgen.

"Es geht um Nagisa. Ich habe sie den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen." erzählte sie. "Ich habe sie den ganzen Vormittag gesucht, aber sie war nirgends zu finden."

"Was ist mit Shizuma-San?" fragte Hikari. "Hast du sie bei ihr gesucht?"

Statt zu antworten, seufzte Tamao auf.

Natürlich hatte das blauhaarige Mädchen sie aufgesucht.

Aber genau wie ihre Nagisa war sie nicht da gewesen.

Vielleicht waren sie zusammen in die Ferien gefahren. Aber ihre Freundin hatte ihr nichts davon gesagt. Deshalb nahm sie an, dass sie noch immer hier sein musste. Nur dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wo.

Tröstend bewegte Yaya ihre Hand über den Tisch und berührte sanft die von Tamao.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen um Nagisa-San. Bestimmt wird sie bald wieder auftauchen."

Tamao sagte nichts weiter dazu, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas vorgefallen war.

Bestimmt hatte Shizuma ihre Nagisa wieder weh getan, dachte die Poetin.

So sehr sie auch das ältere Mädchen als Etoile respektierte, so sehr verabscheute sie sie, was sie ihrer Freundin antat.

Warum konnte ihr Leben nicht leichter sein, sagte sich Tamao. Warum konnte es ihr nicht wie ihre beiden Freundinnen Hikari und Yaya gehen?

Genau wie Tamao war Yaya lange Zeit hoffnungsvoll in ihre beste Freundin Hikari verliebt gewesen, bis sie sich schließlich getraut hatte, und ihr eines Tages einen Kuss gegeben hatte.

Auch wenn das blonde Mädchen erst darüber schockiert gewesen war, so hatte sie schnell begriffen, was Yaya für sie empfand, und was sie alles für sie getan hatte.

Es hatte eine lange Zeit gedauert, aber am Ende hatte auch Hikari eingesehen, das sie für Yaya mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle empfand und hatte sich dann schließlich sogar von Ootori Amane getrennt.

Ja, dachte die Poetin, warum war sie nicht wie Yaya. Warum hatte sie sich nie das Gleiche bei Nagisa getraut?

Aber hätte sie dazu die Chance gehabt?

Fast jeden Tag beschwerte sich der kleine Rotschopf über Shizuma, und wie sie wieder vor ihr eine Sache geheim gehalten hatte.

Es half nichts, dachte Tamao, sie musste ihre Freundin finden.

Nachdem sie ihr Essen beendet hatte, stand sie wieder auf und verließ die Kantine, um weiter nach Nagisa zu suchen.

Sorgenvoll schauten Hikari und Yaya ihr nach und schüttelten dabei ihre Köpfe.

"Sie wird sich noch eines Tages kaputt machen." meinte Hikari.

"Ja." stimmte ihr Yaya zu. "Sie muss endlich den Mut finden, mit Nagisa über ihre Gefühle zu reden. Sonst bricht sie noch zusammen."

Da Tamao keine Ahnung hatte, wo sie noch suchen sollte, kehrte sie wieder auf ihr Zimmer zurück, in der Hoffnung dort ihre Freundin wieder zu finden.

Und tatsächlich gleich als sie die Tür öffnete, vernahm sie schon das Weinen von Nagisas Bett.

Besorgt trat sie ein und sah den Rotschopf traurig da hocken.

Sie hatte ihre Hände vor ihren Gesicht und wimmerte.

"Nagisa-Chan, wo warst du?" fragte Tamao und trat näher, während ihr beim Anblick ihrer Freundin fast das Herz zerbrach. "Was ist geschehen?"

Nagisa ließ ihre Hände sinken und schaute auf, als sich das blauhaarige Mädchen sich neben ihr auf den Bett setzte.

"Shizuma." flüsterte sie. "Ich habe ein Foto von ihrer verlorenen Liebe in ihren Zimmer gefunden. Als ich sie darauf ansprach, begann sie nur ab zu winken. Wir haben uns gestritten und ich bin einfach nur weg gelaufen. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich unterwegs war. Aber ich bin schließlich hier zurück gekehrt."

"Meine arme Nagisa." sagte Tamao und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr wegen der Trauer des Rotschopfes, selbst eine Träne in den Auge glitt. Zärtlich nahm sie sie in ihre Arme und streichelte ihr über den Rücken. "Du musst so viel erleiden. Und alles nur wegen Shizuma. Du wärst viel glücklicher ohne sie."

Bevor sie begreifen, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, schoss schon Nagisas Kopf hoch.

"Was meinst du, Tamoa-Chan?"

Ich muss es ihr sagen, dachte die Poetin. Ich muss ihr endlich sagen, das ich sie liebe.

"Ich liebe dich, Nagisa-Chan." erklärte sie. "Ich habe dich schon die ganze Zeit geliebt, seitdem ich dich das erste Mal getroffen habe. "

"Und deswegen möchtest du, das ich mich von Shizuma trenne, damit du mich allein haben kannst?"

Tamao spürte, dass das Gespräch in die falsche Richtung lief und versucht es zu korrigieren.

"Nein, das wollte ich nicht damit sagen, Nagisa-Chan."

Aber der Rotschopf hörte nicht ihr mehr zu.

War sie vor einer Sekunde noch traurig wegen Shizuma gewesen, so änderte sich das plötzlich, als sie Tamao wütend ansah.

"Ich dachte, dass du meine Freundin wärst, Tamao. Aber es scheint, die ganze Zeit hast du nur an dich gedacht. Du wolltest schon immer, dass ich nicht mit Shizuma glücklich werde?"

"Nein, das stimmt nicht." widersprach Tamao und griff nach Nagisas Hand, um sie zu beruhigen.

Aber bevor sie sie ereichte, zog der Rotschopf sie zurück und stand wütend auf.

"Gehe, Tamao, ich möchte allein sein. Ich kann dich jetzt nicht sehen."

"Aber Nagisa-Chan-" fing Tamao an.

"Gehe." unterbrach Nagisa und dieses Mal gab die Poetin nach, stand traurig auf und verließ das Zimmer.

Deprimiert schlich Tamao durch die Gänge des Wohnheims und konnte nicht aufhören, an ihrer besten Freundin zu denken.

Hatte Nagisa Recht gehabt, überlegte sie. Dachte sie nur an sich? Hatte sie nicht immer im Geheimen gehofft, dass Shizuma sich von Nagisa trennte, damit sie sie für sich allein haben konnte?

Wenn Tamao ehrlich zu sich war, dann wusste sie nicht die Antwort drauf.

Es wäre möglich, dass sie wirklich so selbstsüchtig war, wie Nagisa sie angeklagt hatte.

In ihrer eigenen Welt versunken ging Tamao ohne Ziel weiter, bis sie von einer Stimme aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde.

"Tamao-San?"

Verwirrt stoppte die Poetin und blickte Byakudan Kagome mit großen Augen an.

"Tamao-San?" wiederholte das kleine blonde Mädchen und hob ihren Teddy. "Oshibaru möchte dich was fragen."

Tamao wusste nicht, was Kagome wollte. Trotzdem nickte sie.

"Oshibaru fragt, warum du so traurig bist?" erwiderte sie.

Tamao blickte überrascht, antwortete aber schnell.

"Ich hatte nur einen kleinen Streit mit Nagisa-Chan."

"Ist sie böse auf dich?" fragte Kagome.

Als ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen, nickte Tamao, statt verbal zu antworten.

"Oshibaru sagt, dass ihr bestimmt euch bald wieder vertragen werdet." fuhr Kagome fort. „Heute ist doch Heiliger Abend. Da sollte keiner traurig sein."

"Danke." flüsterte die Poetin mit leiser Stimme und ging weiter.

Für einen Moment fühlte sich Tamao besser, dann wanderten ihre Gedanken wieder zu Nagisa.

Wird sie mir je vergeben, dachte sie und ohne dass es ihr auffiel, verließ sie das Wohnheim und ging direkt auf die Kirche zu, die von allen drei Schulen benutzt wurde.

Kurze Zeit später erreichte sie sie und trat ohne zu zögern ein.

Sie war die Einzige, die sich hier aufhielt und entschlossen setzte sie sich auf die Bank ganz vorne und verweilte wieder in ihren dunklen Gedanken.

Sie vergaß nach einer Weile die Welt um sich und bemerkte nicht, wie es langsam dunkel wurde.

Erst als sie die kühle Brise an ihren Nacken spürte, sah sie schließlich auf.

Plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl, nicht mehr allein sein und drehte sich um.

Erschrocken kreischte Tamao auf, als sie die junge Frau neben sich sah, die etwa in ihren Alter war.

"Hallo." sagte die Fremde mit den langen dunklen Haaren und betrachtete die Poetin neugierig.

"Wer bist du?" fragte das blauhaarige Mädchen.

"Mein Name ist Mary." erwiderte die Fremde.

"Gehst du hier auf Astraea Hill?" wollte Tamao wissen.

"Ich bin wegen dir hier." sagte Mary, ohne auf ihre Frage ein zu gehen.

"Wegen mir?" wunderte sich die Poetin.

Mary nickte.

"Du machst dir wegen Nagisa Vorwürfe." meinte sie.

"Woher weißt du davon?" wollte Tamao wissen.

Aber wieder antwortete Mary nicht auf ihre Frage.

"Aber du darfst dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Was du tatest war richtig."

"Nein." widersprach Tamao, ohne sich weiter zu wundern, wer die Fremde war. "Ich habe nur an mich gedacht. Wenn ich nicht wäre, dann würde es Nagisa-Chan bestimmt besser gehen. Dann würde ihr keiner Probleme wegen ihrer Beziehung zu Shizuma-San machen."

"Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Mary. "Du meinst wirklich, dass Nagisas Leben ohne dich besser wäre? Ich könnte dir das Gegenteil zeigen, wenn du willst."

Auch wenn Tamao nicht verstand, wie Mary das meinte, nickte sie trotzdem zustimmend mit den Kopf.

Mary schnipste mit ihren Finger und plötzlich fand sich Tamao im Gang des Spica Wohnheims wieder.

"Was ist passiert?" wunderte sich Tamao.

"Ich sagte dir doch, dass ich dir zeigen wollte, wie Nagisas Leben ohne dich wäre. " erklärte Mary. "Aber ich tue nicht nur das, ich werde dir auch zeigen, wie es wäre, wenn du nie nach Astraea Hill gekommen wärst."

Tamao verstand noch immer nicht, aber sie blickte vor, als sie sah, wie Hikari den Gang herunter kam.

"Hikari-San." rief sie.

Aber das Mädchen hörte sie nicht.

Sie ging einfach weiter.

"Was ist mit ihr?" fragte Tamao Mary.

"Sie kann dich weder sehen noch hören. Genauso wenig wie mich."

"Sie schaut so traurig aus." stellte die Poetin fest. "Warum trägst sie schwarz?"

"Sie trauert um ihre Freundin." erwiderte Mary traurig.

"Yaya-San?" fragte Tamao verwirrt. "Was ist mit ihr geschehen?"

"Sie hat Selbstmord verübt. Nachdem sie nicht mehr Hikari haben konnte, hielt sie nicht mehr den Schmerz aus und hat sich was angetan."

"Aber das kann nicht sein." sagte Tamao. "Sie und Hikari-San sind ein Paar."

"Traurigerweise ist es nicht so. " sagte Mary. "Da du nicht da warst, konntest du Yaya nicht überzeugen, den ersten Schritt zu machen. Deshalb hat Hikari nie begriffen, was sie für sie empfindet."

Tamao wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte.

Sie kam sich vor, als würde sie träumen. Trotzdem wirkte alles so echt.

Als sie Hikari weiter mit ihren Augen verfolgte, erkannte sie aus der Entfernung Amane.

Traurig begann Hikari zu Boden zu sehen und murmelte nur einen "guten Tag, Amane-Oneesama " zu den älteren Mädchen, ohne an zuhalten.

"Unglücklicherweise hat Hikari ihre Trauer nie überwunden." fuhr Mary fort. "Deshalb waren sie und Amane kein Paar mehr."

"Das ist ja so schrecklich." seufzte Tamao und spürte wieder, wie ihr es feucht in den Augen wurde.

"Aber das ist nicht alles." sagte Mary und knipste wieder mit ihren Finger.

Einen Moment später befanden sie sich im Miator Wohnheim.

"Du sagst, dass es Nagisa ohne dir besser gehen sollte. Nun wirst du sehen, ob es wirklich so ist."

Wieder musste Tamao nur einige Momente warten. Dann tauchte Nagisa auf.

Aber war es wirklich der Rotschopf, den Tamao so liebte?

Nein, das konnte nicht sein!

Lustlos lief das Mädchen über den Flur, und nichts von ihrer Lebensfreude und ihre Neugierde war noch zu bei ihr zu erkennen.

"Sie schaut so traurig raus." stellte Tamao erschrocken fest. "Ist sie nicht glücklich mit Shizuma-Oneesama?"

Mary schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Nein. Da du nicht warst, war niemand da, der sie trösten konnte, wenn ihr Shizuma wieder mal weh getan hat."

"Was ist mit Chiyo-San?" fragte Tamao.

Sie wusste, dass das kleine blauhaarige Mädchen in ihrer Nagisa verknallt war und ebenfalls alles für sie tun würde.

"Du verschätzt dich, Tamao." meinte Mary. "Du übersiehst die Wirkung, die du auf Nagisa hattest. Du hast sie viel mehr getröstet, als andere dafür in der Lage gewesen wären. Verstehst du jetzt, warum du so wichtig bist?"

Tamao nickte.

"Mary-San, du hast Recht. Und ich werde meine Nagisa weiter helfen, wenn ich kann. Auch wenn sie mich nie lieben wird. Aber wer bist du? Warum kannst du mir all das zeigen?"

Aber wieder antwortete Mary nicht.

Wieder schnipste sie nur mit den Finger und einen Augenblick später war Tamao in der Kirche zurück. Nur dass sie dieses Mal allein war.

Sie drehte sich, aber Mary war nirgends zu sehen.

Wer war sie bloß gewesen, fragte sich Tamao. War sie ein Engel gewesen, die ihr die Wahrheit gezeigt hatte?

Ohne eine Antwort zu finden, begann sie sich zu erheben, um zum Wohnheim zurück zu kehren, als plötzlich die Tür zur Kirche aufgerissen wurde.

"Tamao-Chan." rief Nagisa aufgeregt. "Wir haben dich überall gesucht."

Froh, dass sie sie endlich gefunden hatte, stürmte sie vor und begann ihre Freundin stürmisch zu umarmen.

Hinter Nagisa traten Hikari und Yaya ein, die ebenfalls erfreut waren, Tamao wohlauf zu sehen.

"Wir machten uns solche Sorgen." klagte Nagisa, nachdem sie sich wieder von Tamao gelöst hatte.

"Ich dachte, es wäre besser für dich, wenn du allein bist." erklärte das blauhaarige Mädchen. "Es tut mir leid, Nagisa-Chan."

Aber bevor sie fortfahren konnte, unterbrach der Rotschopf sie.

"Es tut mir leid, Tamao-Chan. Es war nicht deine Schuld, nicht meine."

"Wirklich?" wunderte sich Tamao. "Aber was ist mit Shizuma?"

Nagisa lächelte traurig.

"Ich habe mich von ihr getrennt."

"Wirklich?" meinte Tamao und fühlte den Schmerz, den ihre Freundin empfand.

"Es war besser so." erwiderte Nagisa. "Du hattest Recht, es ist besser, wenn ich nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen bin. Zu viel Schmerz hat mir diese Beziehung gebracht. Ich konnte es nicht sehen. Aber du, Tamao-Chan, aber auch Hikari und Yaya haben mir das gezeigt."

"Hikari und Yaya?" fragte Tamao verwundert.

"Sie haben mir gesagt, wie sehr du dich um mich sorgst. Was du alles für mich getan hast, ohne auf deine eigene Gefühlen zu achten."

Tamao blickte zu ihren beiden Freundinnen und lächelte sie dankbar beide an.

Hikari und Yaya standen Arm in Arm da und boten ihr ein erwiderndes Lächeln an.

"Shizuma-Oneesama hat das nie für mich getan." fuhr Nagisa fort. "Wenn jemand nur an sich selbst gedacht hat, dann sie. Und ich habe das nie gesehen. Wenn ich es hätte, dann hätte ich mich zu den einzigen Mädchen zu gewendet, dass mich vom ganzen Herzen liebt. Dich, Tamao-Chan."

Während der letzten Worte griff Nagisa die Hand des blauhaarigen Mädchens und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund.

"Was willst du damit sagen?" fragte Tamao verwirrt.

"Ich will damit sagen, dass ich mit dir zusammen sein will. Ich möchte nicht lügen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich für dich genau empfinde. Aber wenn du willst, können wir das zusammen erforschen."

Tamao starrte perplex. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was da sie hörte.

Aber ihr blieb nur Eines, übrig zu tun:

"Ja ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein. Für immer, Nagisa-Chan."

Dann lehnten sich der Rotschopf vor und gab ihrer Freundin einen zweiten zarten Kuss auf die Lippen.

Im Hintergrund sahen Hikari und Yaya zu und grinsten. Glücklich, dass sich ihre beide Freundinnen endlich gefunden hatten.

Nicht lange, und die Mädchen waren zurück gegangen. Hikari und Yaya zum Spica Wohnheim, um gemeinsam den Weihnachtsmorgen zu erleben, während Nagisa und Tamao Hand in Hand in ihr Wohnheim gingen.

Auf den Weg zu ihren Zimmer trafen sie Tsukidate Chiyo, die aufgeregt zu ihnen lief.

"Tamao-San, du bist wieder da." rief sie glücklich. "Nagisa-Chan hat dich die ganze Zeit gesucht."

"Ich weiß, Chiyo-San." grinste Tamao. "Sie hat mich auch gefunden. Es ist alles wieder gut."

Auch wenn es das junge Mädchen mit eigenen Augen sah, konnte sie sich trotzdem nicht wieder beruhigen.

Nur schwer gelang es Nagisa und Tamao sie so weit zu besänftigen, damit die beiden weiter zu ihren Zimmer gehen konnten.

"Endlich allein." atmete der Rotschopf auf, als sie da waren.

Sofort trat sie zu ihren Schrank und suchte herum, bis sie das gefunden hatte, was sie gesucht hatte.

Freudestrahlend drehte sich Nagisa zu Tamao und überreichte ihr ein kleines Päckchen.

"Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen, Nagisa-Chan." meinte die Poetin, nahm aber trotzdem das Geschenk von ihrer Geliebten entgegen.

"Du bist meine beste Freundin und vielleicht noch mehr. Deshalb ist es selbstverständlich, dass ich dir etwas besorgt habe. "

Neugierig ging Tamao mit ihren Geschenk zu ihren Bett und öffnete die Schleife und löste das Geschenkpapier.

Als sie die Verpackung endlich gelöst hatte, öffnete sie die Schachtel und sah dort ein Gedichtband, das sich Tamao zu Weihnachten gewünscht hatte.

"Danke." sagte sie erfreut. "Aber das ist nicht das Geschenk, über das ich mich am meisten freuen werde."

"Nein?" fragte Nagisa und erklang etwas enttäuscht.

"Nein." grinste Tamao. "Das größte Geschenk, ist dass meine Nagisa mit mir zusammen sein will."

Nun lächelte der Rotschopf wieder und beugte sich vor und küsste ihre Freundin erneut.

Als sie sich wieder gelöst hatten, stand Tamao auf und holte aus ihren Nachttisch etwas raus.

Es war ebenfalls ein Geschenk.

"Das ist für dich, Nagisa-Chan." erklärte sie und überreichte ihr das Geschenk.

Mit nervösen Finger begann Nagisa das Päcken zu öffnen und achtete wie Tamao zuvor darauf, dass sie nicht das Geschenkpapier zerstörte.

Nachdem sie das Päcken endlich geöffnet hatte, griff sie rein und holte ein Etui raus.

"Was ist das, Tamao-Chan?" fragte sie.

"Ein Geschenk für dich." erwiderte Tamao schlicht.

Vorsichtig öffnete Nagisa das Etui und nahm mit glänzenden Augen eine Kette raus.

Sie drehte sie langsam und erkannte die Inschrift: "Für meine Nagisa, die beste Freundin für immer".

"Gefällt es dir?" grinste Tamao.

Nagisa nickte und war unfähig, etwas zu sagen.

Glücklich hing sie sich die Kette um ihren Hals und trat aufgeregt zu den Spiegel und bewunderte ihre Kette.

"Sie ist perfekt, Nagisa-Chan." urteilte Tamao.

Das rothaarige Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, du bist perfekt, Tamao-Chan."

Plötzlich begannen sie zu lachen, und auch wenn sie nicht wussten, wie die Zukunft für sie aussah, wussten sie, dass sie für immer zusammen sein würden.


End file.
